Philip Blakely
Philip Mark Blakely (Numbuh Miles) (originally from Ni no Kuni) is Oliver's best friend from Motorville and the "Tech Wizard" of Sector MG (however, he has no magic or bending). Nextgen Series Phil was born as a mouse with human intelligence in Motorville. He would always be treated like vermin whenever he approached humans, who would scream at him in fear and chase him away. On a stormy night, Phil took retreat inside a house, where he met an 8-year-old boy named Oliver Orson. Oliver let Phil stay in his room, and the next morning, he introduced Phil to his mom, Alicia. Allie agreed to let Ollie keep him as a pet, and Ollie would name him Pipsqueak. When Allie cast Nature's Tongue on Phil, the mouse stated his real name, and even decided to give himself a surname, Blakely. Phil would always watch people throw old car parts away in the garage, and he later enlisted Ollie's help in making cars in that garage. One time, while playing Tag with him at the park, Phil tricks Oliver into accidentally falling in the river. His mother saves him, but Allie is hospitalized due to her weak heart. Phil and Oliver stay at the hospital until she recovers, but Ollie never blamed Phil for the incident. When Oliver is 10, he goes to Ilvermorny School to learn magic. Phil tells Allie that he's sick of having to be dependent all the time and wants to be human, so Allie orders some magic vitamins that turn Phil into a human boy. He began to take them every hour, hoping to eventually stay in this form permamently. Oliver is surprised when he meets Phil in his new form. When the KND is being advertised to wizards, Oliver convinces Phil to join them with him. They become part of Sector MG along with Wendy Marvell, Romeo Conbolt, Kiki Yamaka, and later Hat Kid. Phil is afraid of telling anyone his secret, thinking they will treat him differently, and he makes Oliver promise not to tell. In Field Day!, Sector MG participated in Field Day. Phil competes in Tightrope Treachery, Crush or Chomp, and then teams up with Ally Mitchels for the Team Games. He trusted Ally enough to tell her he is really a mouse during the Whisper Hour. During the Sandbag Rebellion, Phil and Ally were warped to Legola, where Phil constructed a ship fit for him and Ally while the latter protected him from the Sandbags. They were able to make it back to Aquaria and helped the others defeat Victini. In Sector MG, Phil's team saves a group of merkids from Mother Mae-Eye, and they later watch Romeo battle in Heaven's Arena. The villain Garfield Schurr would later attack Motorville, during which Phil would pursue him in a flying car and catch the villain with a grappling hook. Phil was able to ground Firefly and leave Romeo to knock him out. The assault resulted in Alicia being hospitalized, and while she came through okay, Oliver begins to constantly fear for her life. Alicia would enter Oliver's mind and save him from his nightmares. The next day, Phil and some Technology Officers would listen to Naoko's story about Carpenter Fairies, which Phil would mock. Sector MG is quickly called back to their treehouse when some Brotherhood villains attack, only to find the treehouse empty by the time they get there. The teammates split up to search their homes while Phil guards the treehouse. Phil shortly realizes his vitamins were stolen and he is attacked by Katnappé, who steals his other vitamins. When Phil changes back into a mouse, Katnappé warps him to Moonbase. Phil tries to get the attention of the operatives, but all of them panic at the rodent and try to attack or chase him off in various ways. He would be seized by Emily Garley, wanting to make him a lab rat, but Phil escapes her grasp out of fear. His teammates arrive to report Oliver and Phil's kidnapping by the BOE, and when Phil tries to get Kiki's attention, the young witch swats him away with her broom. When the guards begin shooting at Phil, he is saved by Ally Mitchels, who hands him to his friends while implying that it is Phil. Kiki casts Nature's Tongue so they can finally understand him. In Pirate Wars, Sector MG takes up the moniker of the Sky Dragon Pirates as they sail around Hyrule to rescue fellow operatives. When Gerudo Town is under attack by Skaios, the team sails there in the hopes of capturing Jataro, the earthbender who tears the Free Kingdom's towns from the worlds. When Wendy is rendered paralyzed by Mandy, Philip offers to fight Jataro, confident that he can beat the weak-looking boy. Indeed, Phil has the physical advantage over Jataro, but he forgot to take his medicine. Jataro prevents him from taking it, and Phil turns into a mouse. With the tables turned, Jataro begins trying to kill Phil, but the mouse is still able to outrun and bite at Jataro's eyes whenever he sees a chance. Phil succeeds in unmasking Jataro, prompting the boy to hide himself. Oliver returns and, realizing Phil's situation, gives him his backup pills. Phil becomes human again as Jataro attacks him with a stone mask. Phil uses his rifle to destroy the mask, exposing Jataro's "hideous" face before Phil stuns him unconscious. They look over Jataro and acknowledge how beautiful he really is. They contain the boy and escape while the Yonko are busy fighting. Battles *Field Day! **Tightrope Treachery. **Crush or Chomp. **Sandbag Rebellion. *Sector MG vs. Mother Mae-Eye. *Philip and Hat Kid vs. Cindy Cortix, Kimaya Heartly, and Django de los Muertos. *Sector MG vs. Garfield Schurr. *Sector MG vs. Hoopa. *Philip vs. Jataro Kemuri. Appearance Philip has yellow-hair, blue eyes with glasses, wears a red polo shirt with a white collar, blue trousers with a belt, and black sneakers. He is taller than Oliver. Personality Phil's passion above all others is cars, and he constantly tinkers with equipment in his workshop. He likes to tease Oliver about being a crybaby or a mama's boy, and he likes to poke fun at girls, too. However, he seems slightly attracted to Kiki. He also gives his teammates encouraging comments like "Knock 'em dead, kiddo" when they are about to do something solo. Phil's absolute favorite food is cheese and would devour larges wedges of it. His greatest fear is cats and he hates being treated like a rodent. Abilities Phil is brilliant with technology and supplies the weapons and vehicles for his sector. He can wield 4x4 weapons like a Diffusion Rifle. His mouse form gave him the benefit of stealth and hiding in small areas. Weaknesses In his mouse form, he cannot speak English unless a wizard casts Nature's Tongue on him. He is also weaker in this form, but he is faster. Stories He's Appeared *Field Day! *Sector MG *The Horrorverse (cameo) *Warriors of Sky *Pirate Wars Trivia *The fact that Phil is a mouse is based off Ni no Kuni, for Phil's soulmate was a mouse named Pip. Gamewizard once ranted that Pip wasn't Oliver's partner in that game and would have preferred him over Mr. Drippy. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Sector MG Members Category:2x4 Technology Officers Category:Animals